User blog:Jellybean93/More than a game
GOOOD MORNING TORONTO! Sammy D's here with another mind blowing talk show.this morning we got a hot new topic. Degrassi got a new football coach. Coach Johnson an unknown Coach from ST. Charles, rumor had been told that he had Coach Pee-wee. now tell me how Principle Simpson is going to give a responsibility of a head high school coach to a guy that used to coach Pee-wee? Now we're taking some of you- Eli Goldsworthy turned off the radio he wasn't paying attention. The minute he switched it to that station he had zoned it out. His mind had wondered off, thinking about his lunch date with Clare later on the day. But his though were caught short when he saw the familiar school building. He parked Morty near the school entrance. In one swift motion he grabbed his bag and keys and got out of Morty. He bumped into a few people as he made his way to the entrance and his locker, which conveniently next to Clare's. ''' '''He turned around when he heard someone say "Watch it!" And saw Adam and Drew were the cause of someone's distress. He watched as they tossed a football around the hall. Adam caught the ball as he made his way to greet Eli. "Hey dude." Adam said little out of air. Eli nodded his head in acknowledgement. But their greetings were cut short as Drew called out to Adam to toss him the ball back. After promising Eli that he would see him later, Adam turned around and continued his game with Drew. After getting the books he needed for the day out his locker and into his locker, Eli placed his bag on the floor and leaned against his locker as he waited for Clare. He watched Adam and Drew continued throwing the ball to each other. He soon Clare gracefully walking towards him, her curls bouncing with each step. "Morning Eli." She said before opening her own locker. Before Eli could greet her back he saw the football thrown over Adam head and spiraling their way. He knew it would hit Clare so he extended his arms and caught the football. He glared at the Torres boys. Adam held his hand up in surrender. Eli threw the football back at Adam. Clare turned around not noticing that she almost got hit with a football and the bell ring. "Bye guys i see you later." She waved goodbye. Eli watched her as she left, he could not help himself but watch her, her bouncy curls memorizing him. He did not notice that Adam and Drew were right behind him. Drew cleared his throat trying to catch Eli's attention. "So dude you planning to ask her to be your girlfriend today?" Eli glared at him "Hopefully." Was all he said before saying good bye to Adam and Drew and going on his merry way to his American history class. But as he turned to the corner he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around thinking it was probably Adam wanting to tell him something. But instead he found a middle aged man with sandy brown haired with deep blue eyes. "Yes may i help you? Eli asked politely. "I would like to have a word with you regarding what just happened in the hall, after school in my office" The older man pointed to an open door just across from where they were standing. and with that he walked away. Eli didn't know what is going on but all he knew was that if he got in trouble and had to skip on his plans with Clare he was going to shove a football down Adam's and Drew's throat. Author note; Hey guys first fanfiction in here, hope you like this story so far and pleas comment. Jellybean93 Follow me at twitter ''' '''http://twitter.com/#!/Jeallybean93 Category:Blog posts